About You
by PlAiDbOxErS4myBuM
Summary: A short story I made up one night about Kid Blink and my OC Space. Please Enjoy!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I'm definitely no where near ever being a writer but please, Enjoy my story!**

Light spilled into the room through the window. A tall, thin boy, not yet past 15, pulled open th curtains that kept the daylight at bay. He turned around and faced the rows of bunks filled with sleeping boys and sighed. He picked up the pot and spoon and banged them together.

"Awrite. Get up nao! Sell da papehs!!" He shouted.

The boys tossed about in their bunks as he paraded down the room.

"Awrite. Awrite!!! Jakie, we is up!!" Shouted an Italian accented voice.

Jake stopped banging the pans and left without a word.

"Damn that boiy. Evah since Kopplan decided his sohn shoulda get a job we-se neah get a peacefah mornin'"

"Race, why do you-s gets the complain. We all-s has teh deal wit 'im" Complained a boy with dirty blonde hair and an eyepatch.

"Blink you-se dun no wat ya talkin' bout" Race retorted.

Race stood up and looked through his draw for his pants, shirt, and vest. Blink jumped off of his bunk and landed next to the little Italian boy. Blink grabbed his pants off the side of his bunk and pulled them on while walking to the bathroom. Once he got there, he pulled a razor out of a cup and some soap, scrubbed the soap onto his face and started to shave. His friend Mush, a muscular kid with curly brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, trudged into the bathroom next to Blink. They exchanged good mornings as Mush pumped some water into the sink and started to wash his face. Other newsies, pilled into the bathroom. Blink finished shaving rinsed his face off and jumped out of the bathroom before it got too crowded. Mush wasn't slow to follow him out. Mush had his brown pants and matching brown suspenders on and went on an exploration for his tattered white shirt.

"Hey Blink, whatdaya think about me going shirtless tadaya?" Mush said jokingly.

"I think ya on a fast path ta da refugee that way."Blink responded with a dull tone.

"Aw Blinky ain't in a good mood ta day I see" Mush teased.

Blink glared at his overly peppy friend. Blink grabbed his shirt off the side of his bunk and shoved himself into it. He pushed past the rest of the newsies and ran out of the building.

Blink sat down on the steps in front of the Manhattan Lodging House, and buried his head in his hands. He felt his eyes burn as he fought back the tears that wanted to escape. He heard the guys thundering down the stairs. Blink Quickly stood up and bolted away from the LH. He ran to Tibby's and ran into the alley way. He stood in the middle of the alley and caught his breathe before sliding against the wall onto the ground. Tibby's wasn't far from the LH but running as hard as he could plus the staggering breathes he was taking due to the fact he was crying was enough to get him out of breath. He buried his face in his hands again, and bawled his eyes out.

"Dammit!" he swore. "I thought I promised myself I wouldn't do that again."

"Do what again?" asked a sweet voice.

He looked up to see the only girl newsie in Manhattan, Space. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, that couldn't even reach her shoulders. She knelt down beside him. Blink stared at her as she knelt. Space was probably the only newsie that could whop Spot Conlon's ass and has; she was also one of the few newsies Blink didn't get along with.

"Why are you crying" Space questioned with a concerned look.

Blink tried to wipe away and hide his tears.

"I ain't crying'." He denied, though his cracking voice worked against him.

She stared at him with her sharp silver eyes. Blink avoided looking at her eyes but he knew she was still staring at him.

"Blink. What's wrong?" Space moved closer to him and Blink turned his face away from her.

"It's nonah yoah business" Blink coughed with tears streaming down his face.

Space gave an irritated sigh and sat on top of Kid Blink's lap and turned his face to face her.

"What. Is. The. Matter?" she asked sternly.

Blink lifted his chin out of her grasp and stared away s he spoke.

"You wouldn't care if even if I told you."

She slide back off his lap and sat in between his legs. She tilted her head and gave him a sad look.

"If I truly didn't care. I wouldn't have followed you down to here and I wouldn't be asking you what's wrong" She spoke clear English with no accent.

Blink gave her a look of cold disbelief that she matter with a hurt expression of concern. Blink couldn't look at that face without forcing more tears out.

"Jus' go away." He begged.

Space didn't move. Blink got mad and stood up.

"Space go away! Is not summin' Im gonna tell ya! You-s probably jus' go and spill the all da oduh newsies!" Blink yelled at Space.

She sat there with her head lowered. Space kept her head lowered as she stood up, and Blink suddenly regretted shouting.

"I'm sorry for intruding." She bowed. "I just thought that..."

Space swallowed before she continued her statement.

"I jus...... I'm sorry."

By now it was obvious she was about to cry as well. Blink grabbed her arm as she turned away to leave. She tried to get him to let go but he held firm, and they stood there until Blink forced her too face him.

"Maybe you-s can help, but dun tell any of da oduh guys." Blink threaten.

Space didn't say anything and nodded her head. Blink sighed and slid down the wall again, and Space slid down next to him. Neither one of them knew how to start of the conversation, but Blink started off.

"Befoah I start ," he began "Why do ya suddenly caeh?"

She tensed up and but spoke clearly and unwavered.

"It's just in my nature to care about people who are upset."

Blink looked at her, sensing a different reason.

"Why are you upset?" Space inquired in a small voice.

Blink wanted to ask her why she was acting so weak right now but he thought better of it.

" Well, is jus theahs this goil I no, who-s a real pain and shes always poitty mean the me. Though I can't really undahstand why. I no shes a nice goil, I've seen da way she acts around sa oduh guys but she's poitty unpleasant around me. So I jus got unpleasant rite back. But even truw all a dis, I still managed eh fall foah da goil. But da thing is, da same thing happened a yeah or so ago, and she left me and broke meh heart. I told mehself not teh evah fall foah anudah goil unless she is actually shows me kindness."

He looked over at Space who seemed even closer to tears than before. Blink thought about what she could be thinking before he spoke again.

"The strange ting is dat the goil before wasn't even dat poitty and used me teh get teh anudah man. But this goil nao, she's very poitty and I really wish she'd gimme a chance. Cuz I bet I could win her heart."

Blink watched Space as she silently cried. She just sat there and let the tears run down her face. Blink was certain now that space knew he was talking about her, and he pulled her into a hug. Space didn't react at all to his hug; she just cried.

Space pushed away from Blink when she had finished crying, but still didn't look at his face.

Blink started asking questions in his head as he stared at the top of her head. Questions like "Why was she crying?" , "I thought she didnt about me at all. So then why did she follow me?", and " Could she possibly...?"

"Space?" He began to ask. He reached out and lifted up her chin so that her eyes met his.

"Do you-s like me?" Blink asked the crying Space.

Her began to pour out tears again, and she shoved her head downward again. Blink simply pulled her chin up again and pulled her face to his. And kissed her. He pulled her away and spoke.

"I'm takin' dat as a 'yes'."

He pulled her back and kissed her again, this time letting go of her. She pulled away; blushing like mad.

"I hope ya no I was talkin' 'bout you-s" He said to her.

She sniffled, wiped away the rest of the tears, and stood up.

"Stand up." Space requested.

Blink did as she asked and stared down into her pools of silver that entertained his gaze. She pulled him into a hug and spoke into his clothes.

"I know."

**A/N: Thank you so much if you read this!! Please review!! I definitely need help with my writing skills!**


End file.
